


怪物

by XG303



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XG303/pseuds/XG303
Summary: 萨菲罗斯和文森特都醉了。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	怪物

**Author's Note:**

> 自嗨作。迷之世界观。极度ooc。

文森特在第七天堂找到蒂法的时候，她正蹲在角落和萨菲罗斯猜拳，银发男人一副清醒模样，和身边横七竖八的塔克斯格格不入。  
他悄无声息地绕过嘴里嘟哝着的雷诺，披风带起的一阵风令年轻的塔克斯打了个喷嚏，蒂法听见响声后转过头，对上文森特一如往日的冷静红眸，她笑道：“文森特，欢迎回来。”  
“嗯，克劳德和扎克斯午后就能回到。”毫不费力地将醉酒的雷诺和路德搬上沙发，多日的外出调查似乎只是去跑了个圈一般简单，文森特瞄了一眼安静的萨菲罗斯，“这是醉了？”  
蒂法点点头，猜拳的手也不闲着：“雷诺他们灌了好多酒，我还是第一次见到醉酒的的萨菲罗斯。”  
“你挺辛苦的。”  
“是啊，”蒂法站起身，伸了个大大的懒腰，向文森特眨了眨眼，“所以就要拜托你把他们都送回去啦。”

打了个电话通知曾，未等对方开口便挂掉，随后文森特拉起闭眼假寐的银发男人离开了第七天堂。蒂法喊他中午过来吃饭，他也只是摆摆手表示知道了。

清晨的路上没多少行人，但文森特还是特意走了偏僻小巷，因此神罗英雄的窘态只有他和蒂法知道。清晨的风有点凉，安分守己的萨菲罗斯耷拉着头，看不见表情，任由文森特的右手拉着自己的左手手腕，步伐不一地走在陌生的路上。  
“你打算带我去哪，”被风吹得意识恢复些许清明的银发男人挣脱了左手的禁锢，他实在无法适应惯用手被束缚的感觉，喉咙发干，虽然心生不悦还是继续开口，“文森特瓦伦丁。”  
黑发男人将被甩开的右手伸回斗篷，他双手抱胸，微微颔头，斗篷遮住他的嘴巴，这使得他的表情无从探究：“你醒了。”  
银发男人旁若无人地整理着起了褶皱的衣领，甚至不看文森特一眼，他不打算回答。而黑发男人也只是稍微打量了一下以上位者姿态投来质问眼神的神罗英雄，确保他能够自行返回住处以后，丢下一句“那就自己回去。”便跃上屋顶离开了。

“莫名其妙。”

萨菲罗斯对文森特的第一印象是莫名其妙。  
缺乏对生存的渴望，却又对世间抱有过多的负罪感，以赎罪者身份活动着的无法死亡的可悲生命。  
和自己一样，无法称之为“人。”  
但自己作为人的浓度还是比对方高的，萨菲罗斯将两块方糖丢进咖啡，打开了晨间新闻。

正午的时候，文森特准时出现在第七天堂，在门口等候多时的玛琳缠着他要看外边的风景照，他笑了笑便把手机丢给可爱的女孩。打开门便听见扎克斯豪爽的笑声，他心情不由得也晴朗了起来。  
“然后我们到了那里的时候魔物都被消灭了！”扎克斯眉飞色舞地形容着他和克劳德出任务时的情形，坐在旁边的克劳德注意到文森特进来后向他点了点头。  
蒂法给在窗边落座的文森特递过一杯柠檬水，极为捧场地问：“是谁干掉的？”  
“是文森特。”克劳德一边剥开新鲜的果仁一边说。  
“那不是神罗的任务吗？”  
“文森特经过发现有个迷路的妇人差点被袭击，就出手了。”  
“幸好，”蒂法将炖菜放到文森特桌上，微微侧头向沉默的男人开口询问，“尤菲今晚到，文森特有时间的吧？”  
得到了肯定的答复后，蒂法眯起了眼睛：“那太好了。”

难得相聚，文森特少见的喝多了点，他倚在阳台的栏杆上吹风，斗篷早在尤菲猛灌他的时候被脱掉，晚风从领口灌进，他还是感到有些热。  
“文森特！”早就醉得不成人样的尤菲从趴着的赤红十三上方跳过，跌跌撞撞奔向正叹气的黑发男人，口齿不清，“文森特！再喝点！嗝！”话音刚落，便像每一个烂醉如泥的人一样四肢绵软飘飘落地——文森特眼疾手快把她捞住，交给负责善后的蒂法。蒂法酒量很强，其他人都不省人事，仅剩文森特和蒂法把人安顿好。  
“还有空房间，不在这里休息吗？”蒂法指了指走廊尽头，“换洗衣物也有。”  
“不了，”穿好斗篷的文森特把领子拉高，看了一眼呼呼大睡的克劳德，“明天我再来找他。”

风很冷，文森特还是感到热。他罕见地选了条僻静的小路，许久才回过神这是今早带着萨菲罗斯走过的。一阵穿堂风吹得他头发乱舞，他将遮盖视线的乱发拨至脑后，却看到不远处站着个人。  
如月光一般皎洁的银发温顺垂着，萨菲罗斯的脸庞在阴影下模糊不清，文森特可以肯定他被对方盯着，不明来意的他摆出了战斗姿态。  
“别那么紧张，”开口已是满嘴酒气，萨菲罗斯缓步走近，他居高临下，迫力十足，“喝酒了？”  
将距离拉开，文森特确保对方不会攻击自己以后，放松了紧绷的神经，在就此离开和听对方废话之间，他选择了后者。  
“你也会醉酒吗？”  
如此拙劣的挑衅文森特一般不予理会，但萨菲罗斯却如一个好奇发问的纯真孩子，又像捕猎者一般死死盯着黑发男人。  
文森特认为此地不宜久留，萨菲罗斯已预判出他的行动，以迅雷之势把正宗抵在他的脖颈，只需稍微用力，就能划开皮肤。  
“不愧是前塔克斯，”萨菲罗斯低头看了眼正对准自己心脏的刻耳柏洛斯，讥讽地笑了笑，“看来真动手的话我们都不会好受。”  
不理会沉默的男人，萨菲罗斯继续开口：“ ‘团聚’的感觉，是不是很充实。”  
“你打算干什么。”脖颈随着嘴巴的张合被正宗划破，鲜红的血液沿着刀身静静淌下，这点疼痛对文森特来说微不足道，不过对方的话语令他面露愠色。  
见此景，萨菲罗斯笑得更甚，他将正宗移至嘴边，伸出舌头将新鲜血液卷入口中。末了似是还未满足，凑过头细细舔舐那崭新的伤口。  
“怪物。”  
文森特听见银发战士混沌的声音。  
被萨菲罗斯抵在墙上时他发出了一声闷哼，随后是接踵而至的亲吻，从脖子到耳朵，从脸颊到眼角，文森特被亲得不耐烦了，一把推开神色清冷的银发男人，他把刻耳柏洛斯收回枪套，在对方玩味的表情中一跃而起。

萨菲罗斯住所的玄关处，脱去外衣的黑发男人胸前布满来自萨菲罗斯的吻痕，他正解开神罗英雄繁琐的衣物，任由对方在自己脖颈继续啃咬。  
“无聊的男人。”衣物尽数褪去的萨菲罗斯只着内裤，他左手扳过文森特的脸，看着对方冷静双眼中模糊的自己，发出不满的声音。  
被钳制的文森特感到不悦，他左手扯下对方的内裤，握住那根尺寸可观的性器，缓慢地上下撸动，右手轻轻拢住对方的脖子，嘴角微微勾起。  
萨菲罗斯深吸一口气，突然想起了雷诺平时说的“好辣”，他觉得此时眼前这个怪物也属于“好辣”的范畴。性器被触摸的感觉不坏，他的兴致逐渐高昂起来，他周身的血液开始沸腾。  
黑发男人窥见银发男人眼底的一丝疯狂，他笑了出声，低沉的声音使手中的器物更为蓬勃。他松开右手拂去对方的左手，然后缓缓蹲下。手掌沿着脖子、胸膛、腹部一路向下，点起连绵的欲火，最后圈住那一根挺拔的性器，伸出舌头缓慢舔舐。  
萨菲罗斯感到冰凉的舌头在自己滚烫的性器上打圈，湿嗒嗒的水声微弱可闻，黑发男人沉默地舔弄，他全身酥麻，心痒难耐地抓住男人的后脑勺，挺起自己的性器往男人嘴里送，被牙齿刮过，直怼喉咙，他感觉自己更硬了。  
文森特感觉呼吸困难，硕大的性器抵着自己的口腔，他只要吞咽口水便会带来男人一阵的抽插，他不满地甩开按住自己脑袋的手，退了出来。  
文森特面无表情地脱下裤子，连内裤也干脆褪下，他把额发撩至脑后，定定地看了一眼正审视自己的萨菲罗斯，攀上对方紧实的肩膀，冲着那光洁的脖颈咬了上去。  
血液的味道充斥口腔，文森特皱起了眉头，他一路啃咬，朝着萨菲罗斯薄薄的嘴唇进攻，萨菲罗斯的舌头便迅猛地缠绕着文森特冰凉的舌头。粗重的呼吸声和啪嗒的水声杂糅在一起，被尽数吞咽入腹。  
银发男人高昂的性器顶着文森特的腹部，这使得黑发男人不得不离开些距离——萨菲罗斯可不会让他得逞，他伸手捞起男人的左腿，让男人半挂在自己身上，性器抵着那神秘的穴口，左手揉搓着紧致的臀部，感受对方悄然升起的性欲。  
文森特腾出右手伸向旁边的柜子，他跟萨菲罗斯贴得更紧，终于摸索到先前他放在这里的润滑剂，他熟练地打开，灌在左手，滑溜溜的左手便灵巧地裹住抵在穴口的勃起性器。萨菲罗斯对此感到愉悦，他松开了嘴巴，距离极近地观察着脸上浮出淡薄性欲的文森特，对方朝他露出不含杂质的微笑，他便抓起对方的的左手食指，和自己的两只手指一起，进行扩张。  
扩张时的不适感微微泛起，文森特粗粗地呼吸着，他想要继续咬破对方的脖颈，却被银发男人叼住下唇，慢慢厮磨。  
扩张到了四只手指，萨菲罗斯再也忍不住，他夺过文森特手里的润滑剂将所剩无几的液体浇灌在自己粗长的性器上，而文森特福至心灵地，提起下身，将自己送向那疯狂的炽热。

这玩意儿实在太大了，文森特挂在萨菲罗斯身上，一边咬着对方的嘴唇一边迷糊糊地想，不论多少次都是这么艰难。他双手紧紧绞着萨菲罗斯的脖子，下身缓缓吃下银发男人的巨大器物。萨菲罗斯像是听到他的心声一般，笑声从嘴角泄出，他按着黑发男人的臀部，往前一挺，性器便完完全全驶进那温暖湿润的后穴。  
当然这粗暴的方式也引来了不满，文森特“啧”了一声便咬破萨菲罗斯的下唇，血腥气伴着舌头的胡搅蛮缠深深麻痹着萨菲罗斯的神经。  
萨菲罗斯适应了一下紧致的后穴，便从玄关走向客厅，引起的颤动让文森特本就微微抬头的性器完全勃起，他嘴里哼哼，却也不停下舌吻，只是让后穴变得更紧。  
“啧。”萨菲罗斯被他这么一夹，差点缴械投降，他太久没见到如此生动的文森特瓦伦丁，全身的细胞都在兴奋地叫嚣着，强大的征服欲促使着他对黑发男人展开蹂躏。他走到落地窗前，将厚重的窗帘拉开，米德加的夜景坠入眼帘，他将对方抵在冰凉的玻璃上——身下夹得更紧了，他紧紧握住对方勃发的性器，就着手上剩余的润滑液快速撸动。文森特的嘴巴、后穴、性器都被萨菲罗斯把控，他不多一会儿便泄了出来。  
萨菲罗斯松开嘴巴，双方的嘴唇都是一塌糊涂的红肿，他瞧着呼吸紊乱的文森特迷离湿润的眼眸，像今天吃过的红柚，他舔了舔嘴唇，双手撑着玻璃，下身开始不知疲倦地进行耕耘。  
细碎的呻吟从紧闭的嘴巴漏出，文森特无力的双手挂在萨菲罗斯汗湿的脖子上，他的身体也都湿得一塌糊涂，眼皮重得睁不开，他痛极了，却也爽极了，身下有节奏的顶弄一浪接一浪地把他抛向天堂——  
然而他是无法到达天堂的。

萨菲罗斯向来不满以献祭者姿态做爱的文森特，这次他依然撬开对方紧闭的嘴唇，把手指伸进去，搅得里面翻云覆雨，搅得文森特理智破碎地发出呻吟。有血液从文森特的嘴角流出，那是萨菲罗斯的血，萨菲罗斯笑着拔出手指喊了一句“怪物”便加快身下抽插的频率，舌头迎向对方失落的嘴唇，让难堪的呻吟声都闷死在深吻里。

萨菲罗斯认为文森特是个非常优秀的床伴，尽管他们每次做爱都不在床上。渐入佳境的文森特开始摆动腰肢，他意识到萨菲罗斯迟迟不碰他的敏感点，他交叉着双腿钳住萨菲罗斯，让双方的交合变得更紧密。萨菲罗斯接受了这份来之不易的邀请，便长驱直入，疯狂碾磨那个令素来禁欲的黑发男人欲仙欲死的敏感点。  
“怪物。”萨菲罗斯听见文森特口齿不清的声音，他更硬了，于是回了一句“好辣。”  
身下毫无规律的抽插带起了阵阵淫靡的水声，萨菲罗斯认为文森特就是那个最适合自己的床伴，他们的身体是如此契合，仿佛为对方而生一样，每进入一次，他都会感到精神的极度愉悦。  
他们可以就此坠入地狱。

怪物是很难得到满足的，萨菲罗斯心想。他抱起对方，让自己仍旧耸立的性器从穴口滑下，他们继续深吻，来到自己的大床前——他把体力不见消耗的文森特放下，自己躺上了床。  
黑暗中萨菲罗斯的瞳散发着幽幽绿光，文森特想也不想地跨过萨菲罗斯，居高临下地说了一句：“怪物。”然后双膝对下，让自己滴答流着液体的穴口仅吃下那高耸的性器一点点，便停下。  
文森特是个耐得住的人，做爱时更是如此。他盯着那双绿色的竖瞳，不慌不忙地，左手摸遍萨菲罗斯的上身，右手抚慰着自己逐渐挺立的性器，腰肢缓缓摆动，一点一点把性器吃下。微微的喘息呻吟声钻进萨菲罗斯的耳朵，他身下虽然胀得发紧，却也只是静待对方投降。  
黑发男人完全吃下那根炽热的伟物，便开始加快腰肢的摇晃速度，疯狂碾压着自己的敏感点。右手也不停歇地撸动着，很快他又再次射精。精液铺在萨菲罗斯的腹部上，他停下动作，低头舔了一口，觉察到萨菲罗斯危险的眼神，便舔了舔嘴唇，直起身子，缓缓摇晃下身，每一下都是重重的碾磨。  
萨菲罗斯很喜欢此时文森特脸上的表情，那是对性欲的渴望，是人类会有的表情。  
文森特很喜欢此时萨菲罗斯脸上的表情，那是对情欲的渴望，是人类会有的表情。

文森特终是疲软了，他体内的器物仍旧挺立，他双手撑在萨菲罗斯的身侧，长发垂下，和萨菲罗斯的混在一起，他沙哑开口：“该你了。萨菲罗斯。”  
闻言，萨菲罗斯抱着他换了体位，心无杂念地吻上对方的嘴唇，身下的速度愈来愈快，文森特再也掩不住爆发的欲望，发出支零破碎的呻吟。

“和我一起下地狱吧，文森特。”  
高潮中，文森特听到的是来自怪物的邀请。


End file.
